Kenji finds out
by peta-gayle
Summary: My first fic Kenji finds out about serena and dariens um
1. Default Chapter

I do not own sailor moon or any characters in this story but I wish I did  
  
  
  
Kenji Finds  
  
Serena and Darien were at his making out like they usually did before  
  
she left for home they finally stopped for a second to catch a breath, "Serena  
  
why do u have to go home so early, can't you stay a little longer?" Darien  
  
asked "I'd love to." Darien smiled "But I can't" his smile turned upsidedown  
  
" I have to go train for my martial arts turnament with my mom"  
  
Serena left and went home to train with her mom they were going at it for  
  
three hours and her mom was beating her as usual she luckyly got some releif  
  
when the phone rang, she told her mom she would stop training 1/2 of an  
  
hour early and take an extra half tomorrow she picked up the phone it was  
  
Mina, "Hi Mina" "Hey Serena" they kept on talking, meanwhile Serena's dad  
  
was downstairs he looked at the phone and thought nah bad idea but then  
  
again she has been getting distant lately he sighed and picked up the receiver  
  
he was surprised at what he heard "Serena are you Crazy I mean you of all  
  
people should know that if u..... if u....... um well its just us so I'm gonna put  
  
this bluntly if u are having sex with ur boyfriend use protection I mean what if  
  
u got pregnant and couldn't fight as Sailor Moon any more think of the  
  
concequences u are so lucky that test was negative and tell tuxy that if u guys  
  
are gonna go so far he's got to use a condum" I know Mina but we just got  
  
caught up in the moment and............" "THATS NO EXCUSE YOUNG  
  
LADY GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" "Oh oh  
  
busted gotta go sere bye" "click" Serena hung up the phone and dragged her feet downstairs to face her very enranged father 


	2. chapter 2 Darien is bold

KENJI FINDS OUT CHAPTER 2  
  
As Serena got to the bottom of the stairs her father started off with "Serena Tsukino what are you doing with your life you and will talk about that other thing at lunch tomorrow and bring that boy.ILENE!!!!!!!!!!" Ken told Ilene everything that he had heard over the phone and was surprised when all Ilene said was "Gee Serena I cant believe you forgot to use a condom" "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO HER" "yes" "argh just bring him and your friends by at lunch" Serena asked "my friends, why?" "its about that sailor moon thing" "oooh" So at lunch the next day Serena, Sammy, Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino were sitting down to Lunch. Mr. Tsukino had promised earlier to be civilized but he had, had enough this guy Darien or whatever seemed way too old for his little girl "so Darien" Darien looked up "WHERE DO U GET OFF SLEEPING WITH MY DAUGHTER" at a time like this Darien should be a bit scared but what can Kenji Tsukino do to the great Tuxedo mask so he said "in the bedroom of my apartment building where else" everyone at the table was either snickering or trying real hard not to laugh but when Darien said "Oh yea I remember there was this one time in a warehouse and it was real dusty" everyone just bust out laughing Ilene and Rei were rolling on the ground. Kenji dived at Darien but was stopped by Ilene who had finally managed to stop rolling. "come on Kenji she is 17 give him a break it was bound to happen sometime and I'm shore she is happy its not Melvin like u waned" "fine" Kenji was grumbling " but when Alex tries to kill him too don't blame me." "Uncle Alec?"(Serena) " we bumped up our reunion to today earlier on this week so u wouldn't disappear and we invited your friends so they could meet the family they will start arriving soon"(Ilene) "at that moment the doorbell rang." 


	3. chapter 3 its Serena's turn to have fun

Christy= 15 Serena and the girls=17 Darien=21 Rini=12 Jon=9  
  
  
  
KENJI FINDS OUT CHAPTER 3  
  
Serena went to open the door and it was her grandmother the Ambassador of France followed by her cousin Christy and her brother Jon and then 5minutes later by Rini who just got back from a one week camp. "Grandma Rose!"(Serena) "Hi darling" "Do you understand what they are saying?"(Mina) "it's French"(Ilene) Serena and her grandma continued to talk until the whole family was there. When the party started Kenji told Uncle Alec what had happened earlier on that day and they sketched together a plan to get back at Darien for touching Serena. The older women were in the Kitchen and Serena, the girls, Darien, Sammy, Christy, and the rest of people under 30 were outside in the backyard playing games making jokes and schemes. Serena was talking to her fiends, boyfriend, Christy and Sammy " Ok guys by the time we get inside everyone will Know about what dad heard even grandma and they are gonna stick their noses into my business so here is what I'm gonna do" At dinner that night (Lets just pretend we can fit the whole family at the table ok) Uncle Alec began the interrogation asking Darien "What do you do?" "I'm almost finished with Med. School I'm training to be a doctor" (Darien). Uncle Alec became bored with questioning Darien so he decided to start talking to Serena "How long have you two been dating?" "three years" (Serena) everyone at the table dropped their forks (except everyone who was in on it) and stared "well he is really good in bed"(Serena) "lets change the subject, how did you decide to start dating?" "well I was doing bad on a test so I crumpled the paper and threw it on his head he was real rude and I didn't like him much and we didn't even like each other but we started doing it and things went on from there" everyone had their jaws hanging on the table but the girls couldn't take it anymore and bust out laughing so Ilene said "Serena don't lie" "oh alright but it was just a joke u should have seen the looks on your faces you would have believed me if I said the sky was falling"(Serena) Serena seemed sincere but she had really wanted to use those answers to get the questioning about her relationship to stop. 


	4. Atack

Hi people thanks for the great advice I'll try to make my chapters longer and Write more SM=sailor moon MM=mini moon SMr=sailor mars SMc=sailor mercury SV=sailor venus SJ=sailor Jupiter TM=tuxedo mask  
  
  
  
KENJI FINDS OUT PART 4  
  
  
  
No one really knew what to say except grandma who said "So Serena what's wrong with him? All the guys you date seem to be perfect and then you break up with them within one week" "Well he is really stubborn"(Serena) "Oh no wonder you have stayed together so long stubborn goes really well with rudeness" Uncle Alec felt this conversation was not going anywhere good so he changed the subject "and what about this Sailor Moon business?" "Well I don't know what is there to tell we se monster we kick butt."(Serena) "and if Mina had kept her mouth shut none of this would have happened"(Rei) "well how am I supposed to know that a grown man still eavesdropped on people" (Mina) "Come on guys it not like they wouldn't find out eventually I mean we aren't the best at keeping secrets. Wait let me rephrase that, you guys aren't any good at keeping your mouth shut"(Amy) "Wow"(all 6 scouts meaning Rini too.) "well what I want to know is how come we never noticed the resemblance it's so obvious?"(Kenji) "well wise guy if it was so obvious it should be obvious that we are under a glamour(I got the glamour thing from another fic so whoever it belongs to leave me alone)"(Amy) "gee Ames so testy, and what's a glamour?"(Serena) "it simply means to treat or portray in a different way, no one knows who we are although we may look the same they can't put the pieces together."(Amy) "ok"(Serena)they continued dinner in a like fashion the girls and Darien were asked questions except Rini because no one knew she was a Sailor Scout." Approximately 15 minutes later the wall burst open and there was an evil Yuma with an ax in one hand it looked quite strong and was making threats but the girls just arched an eyebrow because its power felt weak so they all transformed including Rini. Serena for once took charge and said "Mini Moon your shield is strong enough so shield everyone and the items in the house" "But I wanna fight"(Mini Moon) "did you hear what I said, go NOW"(SM) " oooooh mommy's getting protective"(SMr) "Shut up and set that thing on fire"(SM) "fine"(SMr) after that little conversation the girls did their little speech thingy but stopped when MM showed up beside SM " go back there and protect"(SM) "fine"(MM) the fight went as follows the girls were kicking major but till something went horribly wrong and SM found herself hanging upside down. SM looked up and saw the smiling face of a monster who began to repetitively smack her against the ground the other scouts decided to go for a physical blow while MM seethed in the corner. The scouts had decided Jupiter was to go first when SM got fed up and shouted "f**k" and proceeded to do something similar to self detonating except she didn't kill herself in the process. The blast was so strong that Jupiter had to go help MM shield because MM was nowhere near strong enough to withstand that blow. Of course the stupid Yuma died.  
  
Wait up for chapter 5 your gonna love it 


	5. Chapter 5 bling bling these girls got ca...

Hi I'm back  
  
KENJI FINDS OUT CHAPTER 5  
  
After the monster had been defeated the girls detransformed they started to think of the things that needed to be done "Um well I guess that we better fix that hole in the wall"(Lita) "we will take Serena's car since it's the fastest but I'm driving since she is a maniac"(Amy) "I agree about taking Serena's car but you are not driving you're a granny at the wheel. No offence.. Oh yea I forgot your grandma doesn't speak Japanese"(Mina) "Yes she does and no one is driving my car you shouldn't even be thinking about it"(Serena) "Um well then no offence Mrs.?"(Mina) "Johnson, and no offence taken"(Grandma) "alright then shut up and lets go"(Rei) "wait a minute, Serena how do you have a little girl like Rini fighting and where did you all get your powers?"(Kenji) "Rini has been fighting since she was 9 so it's not that bad for her to be fighting now and as for your other question ask Luna."(Serena) "Ha ha very funny as if I'm really gonna talk to a cat be serious"(Kenji) "well I'll have you know I'm a very good conversationalist and as for you girls when you finish on that wall you will be training at a level 16 today since it took u so long to defeat such an evil enemy and for letting it getting the upper hand on u Serena."(Luna) while the old people sat there staring opened mouthed at the cat the girls went to the store leaving Rini and Darien behind. In 10 minutes the girls were done and they got the Job done in another 5 minutes with a little assist from Sailor Mars. As the girls were getting ready to leave the relatives decided to come with them and check out their training facilities. Because of the location of the facility the girls decided to drive the puke Jet. "The puke Jet?"(Ilene) "Whenever Serena pilots which she usually is at least one person pukes"(Rei) " well I wont fly like that today since we got some weak stomachs on board"(Serena) "ok so how will you fly"(Rei) "well I'm only gonna do one around the world 3 flips and 1 plunge"(Serena) "she will never get it just make shore u wear your seatbelt." After a vicious 15-minute ride they appeared at the North Pole and were engulfed in ice the Jet then went under water and eventually got to the landing dock. "How are you girls able to afford this stuff a Jet and an underwater bat cave like thing, please don't tell me you sell drugs."(Kenji) "Calm down dad we don't sell drugs, we afford this through martial arts competitions and Zoid battling"(Serena) "oh"(Kenji)  
  
Sorry this chap was so short but I'm already plotting to write another one tonight 


	6. Rubba dub dub in the tub

KENJI FINDS OUT PART 6  
  
All questions were stopped because Luna the cat said that that the girls and Darien  
  
needed to train and that she would reduce the trainig to 1 session in level 16 for today but they  
  
still needed to finish the rest of the weeks training the family was also welcome to stay because  
  
they had plenty of spare rooms. The girls were all dressed in alike except the colors of their  
  
outfit and some of the outfits had head bands. Serena's outfit was a white tube top with a  
  
white Jacket and white pants(like Jasmin from aladin or like a Geenie would wear I dont know  
  
what they are called so sue me, don't really sue me cuz I don't got no money) and a white head  
  
band the whole suit was had a Gold trimings. Everybody else had the same type of suit except  
  
Rei and Lita didn't have the headbands and as I said before the suits were in different colors not  
  
including Rini who is always a Mini me she was an exact replica of Serena.  
  
Luna pressed a button and 9 oversised metal bug thingy's appeared, 8 small ones flying  
  
around a jiant lady bug like one, Luna pressed another button and the girls got to choose their  
  
weapons which they each used to smash the small bugs to bits which was way too easy. (I dont  
  
feel like taking a long time to explain the battle so I am gonna summerise it here goes.) " This  
  
is gonna be easy as pie" said mina, she took her staff and pole volted on the bugs back but to  
  
her surpised holes appeared on the bugs back and she got shot through the wall with a canon  
  
ball PLAYER MINA AINO DEFEATED. The machine ran out of canons because the girls  
  
were ready for them and dodged them all. Then an Iron bar came out of its mouth and knocked  
  
everyone but Serena and Rei (who were actually paying attention and dodged) into the wall  
  
next to Mina, PLAYERS: LITA KINO(dont know last name)AND AMI MIZUNO  
  
DEFEATED. " well I'm getting just fed up with this thing and our weapons are of no help so u  
  
distracr it while I get ready" Said an agravated Serena, and so the plan went Serena did a little  
  
teleporting thing where she got 8 black balls 2 pairs of sunglasses and a remote out of her  
  
locker. Serena then ran up to the monster and jumped on his back while holding on to one of its  
  
spikes(did I mention it had spikes) any way she threw 4 balls into 4 holes and gave the other 4  
  
to Rei because in this time the monster noticed that she was on its back. Rei deposited the other  
  
4 so they ran to the other side of the room, Serena pressed the button and they had an amazing  
  
show of fire works. The girls were happy but Luna wasn't, So after being reprimande for 1 hour  
  
on how they distroyed a 40,000(they put it together on their own) dollar robot they went  
  
around doing what they wanted.  
  
Serena and Darien had to tests Amy's invention of the week and everybody else went  
  
to the lounge to take a break. In an hour Rei had the family on a tour and was on the last part of  
  
it the biggest bathroom, but when she opened the door she wasn't ready for what she saw. In  
  
the bathtub covered from the neck down with bubbles was Serena and Darien, Serena had a  
  
Whine bottle to her to her head and darien grabbed it from her. When the two people in the  
  
bathtub noticed the people at the door Darien took a swig at the red stuff and sunk under the  
  
bubbles so he couldn't be seen Serena just stared and then said in a slurred voice "didn't anyone  
  
ever tell you to knock if the door id looocked huh huh didn't they" "Meatball head the door was  
  
halfway op....... are you drunk" asked Rei " nope an it musta been somthin in those collad  
  
greens I always sais that *hi*c them veggies i is the veggies th o se they are baaad ffff o or u"  
  
Serena then shoved her hand under the water and pulled out Dariens head and said " I's think  
  
they already saw u when they came in." " are u shure cuz I clo se my eye an I could n a see em  
  
so they can't see me" Said a confused Darien "Well we can see u now" said an agravated Rei  
  
"Get out of the bathtub NOW!!!!" Said Rei who had lost her patience " I can't I'm nakie asides  
  
I like hic hic her sh e s pretty" Said a very child like Darien " There u two are how did u get into  
  
this wing so fast, Take this pill it will get u sober and you won't get a hangover" Said a tired  
  
Amy " I'M NOT F*%$ING DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if I am I like it, Go away Amy" 


	7. The silly ending

KENJI FINDS OUT PART 7  
  
"Alright I can't stand this anymore, Darien your going down" Kenji said this when he got free of the people who were holding him back, he then he made a full charge towards the two people in the bathtub but he was stopped when Serena said "daddy you're silly you know you're too old to get in here and besides there's no room" when what she just said registered in his head Kenji blushed(an he's blushing because he's embarrassed cuz he didn't think about the circumstances) and ran out of the room. "Haha haha haha ****burp**** haha" Serena laughed as she watched her father's retreating back then she noticed a red button beside the tub "whets this?" Serena asked "No don't touch that!!!!!!" Ami yelled but it was too late Serena pressed the button, when she did both people in the tub and the water and bubbles fell through a hole that opened up in the tub. "O my god, Ami don't go anywhere first you have to answer my questions, 1) how did you get Serena of all people drunk? I have seen this girl drink 30 margarita's and still not be drunk and 2) where does that hole lead to." said an amazed Lita. "The answer to your first question is that, earlier on in the day I gave Serena and Darien each a pill that would have the same affects as alcohol would have on the body, but each pill had the power to get ten people drunk, I did not tell them the purpose of the pill, I just love the way people trust me, anyways I told them each to take a small bite, with one bite neither was drunk with two bites Darien was fully drunk, but with Serena it took 2 and ½ pills to get her drunk, this girl can definitely handle her Booze." Ami informed them. "Ami I can't believe you just used the word Booze." Said Lita who had already forgotten about the situation they were in. "LITA WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME JUST GO THE'RE IN THE POOL GO FIND THEM!!!!" Said an exasperated Ami. "Gesh I guess that answers my second question." Lita went downstairs in the west wing and gathered the rest of the scouts they got the portable clothes changer and ran to the pool. The Ami shot the changer at Serena and Darien (yes Ami was there) who were at the moment too caught up in the song Family Portrait by Pink (they had a sound system put into the pool 1 year ago because I said so). Serena ended up in a pink bikini and Darien ended up in swim trunks. As the song said in our family portrait we look pretty happy we look pretty normal can we go back to that, Ami dived into the pool and stuck a needle which contained the antidote into his arm and in two seconds he was back to normal. Serena tried to swim away but it didn't work because drunk intoxicated people can't swim, so in the end they both went back to normal.  
  
Later on that night Serena stood up in front of every one and said we, Darien and I have an announcement to make "1st item on the list is I'm moving out to live with him in about a month, 2nd item on the list is we are going to get married in about 2 months, and last but not least I'm Pregnant!!!!! Any questions." Every one just stood dumbly  
  
The End Sorry I took so long to finish I had way too many papers to write And I know this was kind of silly and short and probably didn't make any sense but give a break its my first fan- fiction 


End file.
